


All in the name of Revenge

by LeBean



Series: Naruto LJ Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBean/pseuds/LeBean
Summary: Naruto faces his greatest rival fulfilling his dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled [This prompt](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/15944.html?thread=2113864#t2113864) in LJ way back in 2012. Just decided to post it elsewhere, because I don't really lurk in LJ anymore.  
>  **Prompt:** : Sasuke resolves to become Hokage
> 
> Not Beta Read, so any mistakes are mine, and mine alone. Also, my First Ficlet Ever.
> 
> Enjoy!

Team 7 was sitting at the clearing where they first started their careers as genin. It has been a year since Sasuke was finally dragged home and served his time on house arrest. Kakashi told them to reintroduce themselves like they did the first time since they haven't seen each other for four years.  
  
"...And I don't have a dream. It's more of an ambition- goals. To revive my clan," Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes, "and to become hokage."  
  
There was tense silence in the clearing as the two boys stared at each other. Black eyes were daring the other to back down, to deny him _this_ dream too. Wide blue eyes kept looking tor a hint of deception or jokes (Which is impossible. Uchiha? Jokes? ) hidden behind those eyes.  
  
All he could find was revenge. And it felt strangely right. Sasuke's been living with revenge as his goal for most of his life, so why would this be any different?  
  
Naruto could understand that. After all, he was the one who killed Itachi and drag Sasuke's mangled body back to Konoha. (Kyuubified hands going through Itachi's chest as the latter was about to poke Sasuke's forehead for the last time... What was Naruto going to do? Just watch Itachi kill his best friend when he _knew_ he could do something to stop it?)  
  
A dream for a dream, huh. He could live with that. It wouldn't be fun and less of a challenge if his rival didn't have the same goals as he did. It'll be like the tree walking exercise in Wave. Only better.  
  
An honest smile started forming on his face. He held up a fist the same way Bee taught him to. "Heh. See you at the top."  
  
Fist bump. "Not if I beat you there first, dobe."


End file.
